This postdoctoral training program is a proposal for training surgical residents and fellows in basic science research relevant to oncology and the biological therapy of cancer. Over the past few decades, advances in cell biology, tumor immunology and human genetics have permitted the development of the first efficacious biotherapies in the treatment of cancer. The University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) and the Division of Surgical Oncology have made a major commitment in these areas with extensive preclinical and clinical research programs. The recent addition of the Hillman Cancer Center housing both the UPCI Research Pavilion and the Cooper Cancer Pavilion further demonstrates the commitment for a broad integration between the basic and clinical disciplines. As such, the training of a diverse group of highly qualified individuals who can assume leadership roles as academic surgeons and drive the translation of basic research into clinical cancer therapy is an identified mission of the Division of Surgical Oncology and the ultimate goal of this program proposal. Five major areas of research focus within cancer biotherapy are available for the trainees: 1) Immunotherapy, 2) Cytokine Therapy, 3) Gene Therapy, 4) Targeted Molecular Therapy, and 5) Genomics and Proteomics. Each trainee will be involved in intensive mentored laboratory research for two years with an established and funded laboratory scientist from one of these five focused disciplines. The trainee and the preceptor will meet one-on-one on a weekly basis. In addition to the intensive laboratory experience, the trainee will also participate in a number of formal courses, seminar programs, and journal clubs. The trainee's progress, as well as, the preceptor's activities are monitored and evaluated by an Administrative Committee. At the conclusion of the training period, the trainees will have gained skills necessary for the maturation into independent investigators to bridge the gap and drive the translation of basic research into clinical endpoints.